runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Lingo
Game Types Black Trenchcoat: Is the smooth operators, planning out details, coming up with backup plans, fielding footwork and basically being operators operating operationally. Shows like Leverage, Burn Notice and Hustle ''are good example of Black Trenchcoat. '''Mirrorshades:' The midpoint between Trenchcoat and Mohawk. Generally involves some planning and legwork, while leaving room to "go loud" when/if stealth fails. Think along the lines of Deus Ex. Pink Mohawk: Usually falls into going in loud and hot. Get in, get the job done and get out before anyone has a chance to respond. Loud, Proud Irreverent. These runs can get zany fast (Kidnapping a unicorn for a 10 year old girl while on a speedboat escaping from jetskis). Pink Mohawk can be seen in shows/movies like Smokin' Aces, The A-Team, Hot Fuzz, and NotB0b runs. It can also be seen in games like Hotline Miami and Far Cry: Blood Dragon. Brown Rompersuit: You've heard of Pink Mohawk and Black Trenchcoat, well this refers to a new style of play. When the players (or Gm) frags up so hard the military/Renraku Red Samurai/Elite Corp Sec get sent in and have to contain the threat that could case billions in damages. General Runner Slang Black Bagged: The act of using overwhelming force on someone to force a surrender then kidnap them. Eg- Surrounding a shadowrunner with 10 cops with assault rifles, drugging him and putting a black bag over his head (removed when inside a place shadowrunners don't like being) HTR: (Slang: Hitter) Stands for High Threat Response, these guys are the big baddies who will do everything in their power to bring you down. And they have a lot of power. They will kill you with attrition if they can't kill you with bigger guns. Bad Ideas: Alchemy, Archery, Regular ammo, no image link, no SIN, no licenses, etc. Milk Run: A run designed for newer players still getting their feet wet. They tend to be easier than usual and totally 100% not going to have some insane twist that is much much more difficult than what was advertised. Honest. Prime Run: Runs where a single wrong move or bad dice roll will see someone dying or close to death. Nightmare mode for runners, with 10 times the risk but also 10x the reward. Characters will feel consequences, if not die straight out. varies by run, but typically a character becomes elgible for prime runs once they have achieved 35 Career Karma 'Hub Specific Slang Bellevue Bombing/BB/Bellevue incident: Refers to an incident where 4 armed terrorists resisted arrest and blew up an S-K building, the sewer system, 2 city masters, 8 KE HTR and the team's rigger in an attempt to get away. They were all captured within a week and executed privately. DOGCatcher: A victim of Horizon's spin, GODSlayer's name was misreported by Horizon News Network and the name stuck. Doublethink Ahoy! Bellevue Bombing Part 2: Refers to an incident where 4 armed terrorists resisted arrest and attempted to blow up an EVO building, ran over several civilians and many KE HTR along with the team's street sams in an attempt to escape. Their B&E expert was caught and executed while the face is still on the loose. Sheet Head: A moderator who helps assist the sheet confirmation thread. Identified by a purple tag. The Cops: The common nickname for ID, the Interpersonal Division. These are the folks that help conflict resolution between players, between GMs, between any resident of the 'Hub. But these guys are not always actively patrolling; they get called to the scene by you, the citizens. (Or sometimes the innocent bystanders.) While they're a good bunch of guys, they do have the job of keeping peace. Or as much peace as they can. Please don't make their job harder than it has to be. Leadership: The mods with the power to decide what's what on the hub. Identified by a black tag. More commonly known by the term "EB," or Executive Board. Hammers: What does every problem look like to a hammer? A nail. Used to describe one dimensional characters with one thought process: "I roll to punch it" Llamateurs '''- Runners between fresh approval and their first run '''Just enough rope: When the GM asks "Are you sure you want to do this?" Stems from a phrase often uttered by Ympusle: You don't need to hang the players, just give them enough rope. German'd: The act of pulling obscure shadowrun knowledge out of nowhere. Named after our resident germans' ability to pull detailed rules and facts as if they had memorised them Doorman'd: The act of tripping a grenade or tripwire hidden sneakily behind a door. Remember chummers, always check a door before you bust through it. Category:Lore Category:Hub Canon